1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series of substituted dihydro benzocycloalkyloxymethyl oxazolopyrimidinones. More specifically, the present invention relates to a series of substituted 2-benzocycloalkyloxymethyl-2,3-dihydro-oxazolo[3,2-a]pyrimidin-7-ones. This invention also relates to methods of making these compounds. The compounds of this invention are allosteric modulators of metabotropic glutamate receptors (mGluR), particularly, mGluR2. Therefore, the compounds of this invention are useful as pharmaceutical agents, especially in the treatment and/or prevention of a variety of diseases including diseases associated with the central nervous system.
2. Description of the Art
Recently, there has been a considerable amount of research involving L-glutamate, which is the most abundant neurotransmitter in the central nervous system (CNS). More specifically, L-glutamate mediates the major excitatory pathways in mammals, and is therefore referred to as an excitatory amino acid (EAA). Thus the receptors that respond to glutamate are known as excitatory amino acid receptors (EAA receptors). Based on the extensive research performed lately it can be readily discerned that EAAs are of great physiological importance. Particularly, EAAs are known to play a role in several physiological processes including long-term potentiation (learning and memory), the development of synaptic plasticity, motor control, respiration, cardiovascular regulation and sensory perception, just to name a few. See, e.g., Watkins & Evans, Annual Reviews in Pharmacology and Toxicology, 21:165 (1981); Monaghan, Bridges, and Coltman, Annual Reviews in Pharmacology and Toxicology, 29:365 (1989); Watkins, Krogsgaard-Larsen and Honore, Transactions in Pharmaceutical Science, 11:25 (1990).
Broadly, the EAA receptors are classified into two types: 1) “ionotropic”—which are directly coupled to the opening of cation channels in the cell membrane of the neurons; and 2) “metabotropic”—which are G-protein coupled receptors (GPCR). The excessive or inappropriate stimulation of EAA receptors leads to neuronal cell damage or loss by way of a mechanism known as excitotoxicity. This process has been suggested to mediate neuronal degeneration in a variety of conditions. Thus there is a renewed interest in developing small molecule new drugs to alleviate these conditions.
The metabotropic glutamate receptors (mGluR) are a highly heterogeneous family of glutamate receptors that are linked to multiple second-messenger pathways. One function of these receptors is to modulate the presynaptic release of glutamate and the postsynaptic sensitivity of the neuronal cell to glutamate excitation. Thus it has been reported widely in the literature that agonists and antagonists of these receptors are useful in the treatment of a variety of disease conditions including acute and chronic neurodegenerative conditions, psychoses, convulsions, anxiety, depression, migraine, pain, sleep disorders and emesis.
The metabotropic glutamate receptors (mGluR) are again classified into three groups based on receptor homology and signaling mechanisms. Among them, recent pharmacological and histochemical studies have suggested that the group II mGluR (mGluR2 and mGluR3) plays crucial roles in the control of emotional states. For example, MGS0039, a selective group II mGluR antagonist, has been shown to exhibit dose-dependent antidepressant-like effects in some animal models. See, e.g., Kawashima, et al., Neurosci. Lett., 2005, 378(3):131-4.
Recently, it has also been reported that glutamate/N-methyl-D-aspartate glutamate receptors (NMDAR) are implicated in schizophrenia. This was indeed supported by the observation that administration of NMDAR blockers to human volunteers is psychotomimetic and administration to schizophrenia patients exacerbates pre-existing symptoms. For example, systemic administration of group II mGluR agonists suppress phencyclidine (PCP) induced behavioral effects and the increase in glutamate efflux. It has also been observed that activation of group II mGluRs (mGluR2 and mGluR3) decreases glutamate release from presynaptic nerve terminals, suggesting that group II mGluR agonists may be beneficial in the treatment of schizophrenia. See, e.g., Chavez-Noriega et al., Current Drug Targets—CNS & Neurological Disorders, 2002, 1, 261-281.
Although there is a great deal of interest in developing small molecule drugs that are active at the mGluR sites, the researchers are faced with a lack of potent and selective molecules. In spite of this, there are innumerable reports highlighting the great interest around these potential therapeutic targets. See, e.g., Sabbatini and Micheli, Expert Opin. Ther. Patents (2004) 14(11):1593-1604.
However, there is still a need to develop selective compounds for one subtype over another metabotropic glutamate receptor site. One strategy that has recently emerged involves the discovery of allosteric modulators that do not bind at the glutamate binding site. An allosteric modulator only works if the agonist (glutamate) is present at the orthosteric binding site; thus, an allosteric modulator will only potentiate or block effects produced by the presence of an agonist, but have no activity on its own. Such a strategy is believed to confer greater specificity to desired pharmacological effects because they affect the normal physiological activity of the agonist.
In addition, there is still a considerable interest in developing small molecule “drug like” compounds that exhibit improved potency and modulation of mGluR2 as well as improved brain penetration. There is also an interest in developing modulators of mGluR2 that are devoid of typical side effects exhibited by typical and atypical antipsychotic compounds, such as for example extrapyramidal symptoms including tardive dyskinesia, weight gain, etc. It is also expected that allosteric modulators that exhibit improved subtype selectivity will feature an improved pharmacological safety profile. It is further believed that a selective modulator of mGluR2 will also exhibit efficacy on cognitive dysfunction in schizophrenia patients thereby improving working memory and positive symptoms.
WO2008/112483 discloses a series of 2-substituted-2,3-dihydro-oxazolo[3,2-a]pyrimidin-7-ones and 2-substituted-2,3,5,6-tetra-hydro-oxazolo[3,2-a]pyrimidin-7-ones, which are allosteric modulators of metabotropic glutamate receptors (mGluR), particularly, mGluR2.
In addition to exhibiting required allosteric modulation properties the intended drug substance must also meet various “drug-like” properties including but not limited to good adsorption, distribution, metabolism and excretion (ADME) properties as well as pharmacokinetics. For instance, in order for the drug substance to be effective it must interact suitably with various enzymes produced in the body, including cytochrome P450 enzyme or CYPs, esterases, proteases, reductases, dehydrogenases, and the like. Generally it is necessary that the compounds that are suitable as “drugs” must have good CYP-isozyme interaction properties. More notably, it has been observed generally that compounds exhibiting minimal CYP induction and optimal CYP contribution are considered to possess favorable “drug like” properties among other desirable properties. Specific CYP isozymes include CYP3A4, CYP2D6, CYP2C9, among others.
Accordingly, the compounds of the instant invention, notably, substituted 2-benzocycloalkyloxymethyl-2,3-dihydro-oxazolo[3,2-a]pyrimidin-7-ones are found to be not only effective potentiators of mGluR2 but also exhibit improved “drug-like” properties as described herein.